Various devices for squeezing out contents of a tube so that nothing remains in the tube have been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a tool for squeezing out the contents of a tube, including a roller (1) for pressing the tube to squeeze out the contents of the tube, a fan-shaped column arc face (8) for receiving pressure of the roller (1), and a handle (10) that axially supports the roller (1) and can be operated so that the roller (1) travels along the fan-shaped column arc face (8). In addition, a tube fixing slit (6) and a tube fixing hole (7) for fixing the bottom part (12) of the tube are provided on the fan-shaped column arc face (8) side. By fixing the bottom part (12) of the tube on the fan-shaped column arc face (8), pinching the tube (11) between the roller (1) and the fan-shaped column arc face (8), and pulling down the handle (10), the contents of the tube can be squeezed out through the tube head (13). (See FIG. 3 of Patent Document 1). Please note that the numerals in brackets ( ) above are the numerals as used in Patent Document 1.